Uncomfortable Parties
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Peter Parker is a good kid, one who doesn't do anything illegal at parties. [One-shot] [Spiderman: Homecoming/Avengers]


**A/N - So, I've been interested in Marvel for years but I've only started to really want to write fanfictions for the Marvel Universe after Spiderman: Homecoming came out because come on, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spiderman is all I could have ever wanted. And now that Avengers: Infinity War came out, I feel like I owe it to the community to contribute to the Marvel fanfictions with some one-shots and/or multi-chapter stories. That's about it from me, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Peter took a deep breath as his hands shook by his side. His mouth felt dry, stomach churning in apprehension and anxiety. The superhuman's senses felt overloaded with all the lights and movements flooding in from every corner of the party. Anywhere the brunette looked, there was another teenager doing something illegal or… sexualized.

Male seniors were grinding against some of the freshmen girls, their large hands on the ladies' hips as they swung together to the beat of the music. Some of the more thicker girls were twerking for their boyfriends on the dance floor – or at least Peter _hoped_ they were dating since the girls were getting pretty… _frisky_ with their dance moves. The crowd was going wild, screaming at the top of their lungs with red solo cups in their hands. Beer pong was being played in the kitchen area where alcoholic beverages littered the counters.

Someone shoved the brunette boy as they tried to make their way over to one of the corners. The teenagers there were passing around a blunt that just smelt rancid to Peter. Due to his enhanced senses, the marijuana's scent made him want to gag, eyes watering from the stench of it. The kids in the corner were giggling to themselves, some of them pressing hands to someone's crotch, massaging it. Others were making out, teeth and tongue from all angles. Peter clenched his teeth, glancing away as his ears picked up the sound of something.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." He whispered to himself, exacerbated.

The sound of what Peter assumed to be sex came from the upper levels of the house. The slapping of cheeks, the sucking noises, and not to mention the moans that came from a female, the boy mused to himself. He doubted anyone without superhearing like himself would be able to hear the teenagers upstairs as the music was just too loud. Peter tried to distract himself from, well, _anything_ like this party but nothing seemed to work.

The superhuman found that he simply couldn't avoid the situations around him by distraction. His enhanced senses were picking up on anything and everything. The whispers between potheads, the moans of underaged teenagers, the cheers and the small _plop_ of ping pong balls landing in red solo cups, and not to mention anything else that Peter couldn't see in his field of vision.

He gulped slowly, the heat of the room getting to him finally, _"I need to get out of here."_ The brunette started to scan the area for his friends who decided to go to this party as well. He tried to avoid anything sexualized or illegal until he finally found Ned and MJ in a corner adjacent from the potheads. They both had their phones out, adamantly talking to each other. Their most likely playing _Pokémon Go!_ , Peter mused; MJ had gotten Ned into the game last week and he'd been obsessed with it ever since.

The brunette made his way over, trying not to touch any of the half-naked teenagers as he went or the twerking girls around him. Ned lifted his head up just in time to make eye-contact with his best friend. He grinned, one of his hands leaving his phone to way at the other boy, "Hey, Peter, guess what? I caught a Grotle!"

"You still have a _long_ way to go if you ever plan on catching up to me," MJ responded smoothly, a small grin on her face before ducking her head back down to glance at her phone once more.

"Um… yeah, that's cool, I guess." Peter could feel the two staring at his lack of enthusiasm.

Ned furrowed his eyebrows in question, "Dude, you okay? You're looking a little pale over there."

"No." He shook his head slightly, arms crossing reassuringly over his chest, "I'm… I'm going home."

"What?!" The tan teenager's loud voice caught the attention of some of the other teenagers who were near their group but the music was loud enough to distract them back to… _whatever_ they were doing before. Peter hoped it wasn't anything too graphic.

MJ glanced at the superhuman suspiciously, "You got another spider thing to do?"

The boy sighed, shaking his head once more, the churning in his stomach more pronounced by this point, "I just don't feel comfortable in an… _environment_ like this."

"Like what?" Ned asked innocently.

He stared at his best friend as if he'd grown a second head; how had Ned _not_ seen all of the… _explicit_ imaging around them? "You know, the smoking, drugs, or all the alcohol and _s-sex_." Peter put emphasis on the last word since it was the one that made him the most uncomfortable, "I'm just going to head home. If you both, you know… want to ditch the party, I c-can ask if you can come along."

There were a few seconds of silence.

MJ sighed, stuffing her phone into her pocket, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed; she looked so cool, "Yeah, I'm down. Want to get a burger or something?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. I'll have to ask f-first though." Peter turned his dark eyes towards his best friend, "What about you?"

"I only came to this party because of you two." Ned admitted, eyes pointedly looking in between them, "I've _been_ ready to leave."

"A-Alright." He let out a soft chuckle, pulling out his own phone; his nerves were starting to get to him, "Let me call Tony, see if he can get us." Peter pressed a button on his phone for a quick dial, holding up the phone to his ear to listen. He waited for a few seconds before furrowing his eyebrows. Usually, Tony answered his phone after the fourth ring. The superhuman continued to listen to it ring until it eventually went to voicemail. He sighed defeatedly; Peter knew Tony pretty well to know for sure that Tony _rarely_ checked his voicemails. The teenager ended the call before the recording could be made, staring down at his phone for a second or two.

The only female in their small group gave him a strange look, "No answer?"

"Yeah."

"Why isn't he answering? Isn't Tony like the king of night owls and all-nighters?" Ned raised an eyebrow, Tony not answering his phone at this time of night worrying him slightly.

Peter shrugged dejectedly, "Maybe he decided to head to bed earlier or maybe he's on a mission."

"What about one of the other Avengers?" MJ questioned.

The tanned boy beside her grinned, "Yeah, like Clint! He's pretty chill. Or maybe Dr. Banner!"

"Clint's with his family right now and I'm sure that Bruce is sleeping by now; it's almost midnight." Peter stated, thinking for a second, "I'll try to call Steve, he's usually up at this time." Yeah, well, so should Tony but Peter knew that sometimes - i.e. most times – the older man was busy with this or that. The junior hero placed the phone back to his ear, hearing the familiar ringing. He was almost sure that he wasn't going to pick up, patience wearing thin. Peter nearly ended the call there, not even bothering to leave a voicemail, before the other side picked up. "Steve?"

The older man took gulps of air, the wipe of something coming from the other side of the call; he'd probably been training, "Hey, kid."

"Hi." Peter mumbled awkwardly, "W-Where's Tony?"

There was a creak of one of the benches in the training room as Steve situated the phone closer to his ear, "Ah, Tony, crashed working on one of his suits and has been out for almost four hours now."

"Oh."

"So, how's the party, kiddo?" The upbeat tone of the older man's voice made Peter shrink slightly. Maybe this was a bad idea to call him?

"Um, n-not great." Peter finally sputtered out, voice raising slightly, words feeling rushed, "Can you… can you p-please come get us?"

That grabbed the super soldier's attention, "Why? Did something happen? Are you and your friends alright? No one's hurt?"

"W-What?" He stuttered, shutting his eyes for a second, "No one's injured; we're fine, but there's…" He looked around the room once more, hand cupping around the phone, whispering into the phone, "There are a lot of people doing bad things here… illegal things like drinking, or smoking, and some people are even having s-sex."

Steve was quiet for a few seconds, "Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. You three just wait outside for me when I get there."

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief, a weight lifting off his chest.

"Food." MJ mouthed out.

"Before you hang up, u-um, do you mind if we go get b-burgers or something?" He questioned quickly, voicing dying down in his throat.

"Of course." Steve chuckled, "And Peter?"

"Yes, sir?"

He could _feel_ the smile from the older man, "That was very mature of you to call an adult when something like this happens. You did good, kid."

"Thanks." Peter grinned slightly.

"See you soon." And with that, the call ended.


End file.
